Highschool Cliques
by The Unforgettable
Summary: Highschool.The time and place where drama is an essential part of our lives.For four years only,though.As if highschool itself wasn't bad enough.So why do we segregate ourselves,make things worst for ourselves?How do we know the life we live is for real?
1. Summary

**High school Cliques**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

Bella, Edward, jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie have been the best of friends since birth. There for each other through thick and thin. Through long and short. Good or bad. They were attached by the hip. They knew everything about each other. They always thought about their future together. Best friends forever. That is, until high school. The moment they reach Forks High, they fall apart into nothingness. Their friendship crumbles into dust and ashes. Gone. They have become enemies now. All because of the cliques they have chosen to join. But once tragedy strikes, will they re-unite and get back to being the best of friends? Or, will things worsen?

**(A/N): Hey guys It's me! The Unforgettable. Anyway, this was just a sample. My first thought on it was to make this a one-shot. Tell me if it should become a real story, because I'm getting second-thoughts. So tell me if you like it so far. By the looks of the summary. So right now it would be great to let me know. Story or one-shot? You tell me. I'm just writing this for my awesome readers.**


	2. Flashback

**Chapter 1: **_**Flashback**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(BPOV):**

I sighed as I stared up at the starlit sky. I was on the rooftop of an old abandoned house. Usually, it wouldn't be just me sitting up here. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and me. We six would be sitting up here right now. This was _our_ spot. But now, it was just my spot. There's no more _we _in our vocabulary. And never will ever again. We never met here anymore. It's just me, my sketchpad, and fading memories. Memories I just can't seem to let go of. I sighed again, put my sketchpad down and laid down on my back. I closed my eyes and let my ever so haunting memories take over my head. Thoughts about the times when all six of us were still a "we". Not a me, him, her, he, she, or you.

**(FLASHBACK):**

_As we entered the school grounds, I looked around and noticed some of us were missing. I spotted Emmett and Jasper coming up to Alice and I. "where are Edward and Rosalie?" I thought aloud. "Probably lost or late." Jasper suggested. We all shrugged at the possibility. We went together to collect our schedules. Five minutes later, still no Rosalie or Edward. _

_Somewhere to our left, I heard a nasally laughter mixed in with the sound of a wind-chime laughter. I snapped my head at the sound. Sheer confusion written all over my face. I was shocked dead. Rosalie Hale. The girl who's always hated those snobs was laughing with them. Not AT them! Has the world gone mad? The rest of our group, excluding Edward, was the exact look of the saying, "jaw dropping". I would have laughed at them if it weren't for the situation. _

"_Oh, my, god." Alice whispered, still flabbergasted at the view. "What the hell happened to her?" I shook my head slowly in disappointment, Jasper shrugged, while Emmett…was still in utter shock._

**(AFTER SCHOOL - MEETING PLACE):**

"_So that's it?" I yelled out in rage. "You guys are going to let 12 years down the drain? For what, huh? Some other stupid new group you got in? You're going to let it all fall apart just to be popular? Just to be a cheerleader, just to be the school's best athlete and player, a trouble-maker, an EMO? Is that it?" the worst part of it all was that, what we have chosen…broke us apart. I don't know anything going on anymore. I just want to look up at the sky, where god supposedly is, and yell; "Why? What the fuck did I ever do to you?"_

_As if on queue, they all rolled their eyes at my words._

"_Look Swan." Alice sneered my surname out causing me to narrow my eyes a bit. "Just because you didn't fit into anything, doesn't mean we follow the same way. Don't take us down with you!"_

_Edward stepped towards me as Alice left. "Just let it go. Stop holding on to something that's already gone. Let's face it, when we promised to be friends forever, we were too young and we had no idea as to what we were talking about." That stung. Especially coming from Edward. He was always my shoulder to lean on when no one could do the job._

"_You've got nerve Swan." Now Rosalie steps in. Before anything else could be said from me, they all left. Parting in different directions. They all left. They all let go. But I stayed. I held on a while longer. _

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I sighed, yet again. Everyday, I would look back to the time this all started. Just to see what I did wrong. To see where we went wrong. But every single time I reminisce in those painful memories, I would find nothing. Nothing at all. It's like it was fate's will to destroy such a beautiful friendship. I looked up at the dark-blue sky, almost a shade of black. The tears threatening to spill from my brown eyes. I asked him, the almighty one above. "Why? Why are we this way?" nothing. No response whatsoever. Just the whisper of the wind. Blowing a gentle breeze to pass me by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N): Hey guys, so this is my first chapter of my newest story called, ****"Highschool Cliques"****. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. I had quite a lot of fun writing this. If you have any questions, comments, or recommendations at all, don't hesitate. I would be happy to have someone point out a couple of my mistakes. It improves my writing. So please review and tell what you think. I want all your thoughts, no exceptions!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. English Class

**Chapter 2: **_**English Class**_

________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

________________________________________________________________________

**(BPOV):**

The lunch bell rang, bringing me out of my reverie. Out of habit, I looked over to where my "ex-friends" sat. All in separate tables and cliques. But if it's one thing their groups have in common, it's the fact that they don't talk nor associate with people like me. I was alone. Just me, my lunch, and a sketchpad or book. The second bell rang; a warning that we six were almost late. I got up and headed to my next class. Greatly, I had English, my class of all time. But sadly, I had them all for my class. I sat in my usual seat. With three minutes left to spare. We each sat at least two seats away from each other. I sighed, _why did my favorite class have to be filled with people I hate and people who hate me just as much?_

We have about three months left 'till graduation. Until then, I'm just going to have to deal with the fact that, no matter how hard I try or how long I wait, nothing's gonna be the same ever again. Ever.

Our assignment for today was to write about high school. What we thought about high school. If we didn't finish in time, we were allowed to take it for homework. I didn't feel like doing this in class today, so I decided to do it for homework. As I sat there, I thought about what I would write. About high school.

**WRITING:**

_High school. Those four whole years. In those four years, you could either lose yourself; or find out who you are. Those years are filled with unavoidable drama for many different reasons. One of them, for which to find ourselves. _

_In High school, you will find out who your real friends are and who are just regular people to you. Sure, in high school, your young and naïve. You don't know what choices to make. You think everything you do is good for everyone and everything. Not just for you own benefit. _

_High school world isn't real. It's just a drama filled fantasy. You get all the action you want in high school. Yes, at times it's fun. But at other times, you feel like regretting. Regretting for leaving the only people or person in the world that cared for you because you were you. Or regretting, for not doing your best when you know you could do so much better than that. Or regretting, because of all the opportunities you missed out on._

* * *

**(A/N): Yes this is chapter 3! Review please. I recommend you start reading the author's notes in their story so that you could get the latest news on them without question. I have continued "Unlove you". So read and review that one too. Please don't just add it to your favorite or story alert. Review the story to! Thank You!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Catastrophe

**Chapter 3: **_**Catastrophe**_

________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.  
**

* * *

**(BPOV):**

As I entered my next classroom, which was English, I noticed I wasn't the only one in here. Looks like someone was finally concerned of being early today. Rosalie, usually late, surprisingly arrived early. That right there is not normal.

I quietly took a seat at my regular spot at the back. I studied her for a second. Something was wrong. Something was different. She looked pissed. She usually is, but she looked pissed at something else besides me. I was getting more and more irked and curious bye the second. _Ugh._ The eerie silence was deafening. Finally, my last string of patience broke. And I decided to break this silence.

"So…why are you here early? What's the occasion?" I had a tone of nonchalance. Trying to sound occupied in thought.

I did my best to sound peaceful. To be friendly. To seem calm and approachable towards her. I would be lying if I told you I didn't want to be talking to her right now. That's why I took this opportunity by the run. But, being the Queen bitch of Forks High, she ignored my concern and bitched out on me.

"The only reason why you're always early is because you don't have a social life to attend to. God you're such a loner!" Annoyance so evident and crystal clear. After that was said, she went back to searching for a non-existent chip in her manicured nail.

Approximately 5 minutes later, Mrs. Hann and the rest of the class entered.

Every now and then, I would catch one of _them_ staring intently at me. But whenever I would open-handedly catch them staring, the intensity of their stare would increase by a million and turn to a glare. At most times, they would be staring at each other the same way. And when caught, they'd be glaring the same way.

As I tuned up front, I caught one of them staring again. It was Edward this time. I never noticed how much he's changed over the years. He looked gorgeous, but something made his beauty unattainable. In a bad way. I just couldn't put my finger on it. What I'm saying is, he didn't look pure. None of them did.

-:-

When I woke up today, I couldn't shake of this feeling. An unusual feeling. Something I hadn't felt for a long period of time. A feeling so foreign to me. True happiness. I stole a quick glance at the clock. _Ughh! It was only, 7:30 a.m._ school started 9:00. I couldn't go back to sleep. I'd just be wasting my time tossing and turning. Useless I say. So, I got up and entered the almighty shower. I turned the heat on, relaxing my senses and soothing my muscles. I massaged my scalp, as I slowly applied my strawberry scented shampoo.

Once I was done, I pulled on one of my dark blue jeans and a white sweatshirt. And to top it all of, I wore my favorite pair of sneakers. I combed my hair into a high ponytail and was of for breakfast.

-:-

When all was set, I drove off for school.

On my way down a couple of blocks from my house, I saw Emmett trying to worm his way out of trouble. Least to say, I was shocked. During school, he always got in trouble. But I have never seen him in trouble with a police before. I got out of my car and walked over to them.

"Hello, officer, what's going on?" I smiled in a greeting manner.

"Well," he started, "our little highschooler here, Mr. McCarty, is going around carrying drugs." I frowned and turned towards Emmett.

"Can I talk to him for a sec. officer?" he nodded in response.

"Emmett, drugs. Seriously? What happened to you? I don't mind at all you hating me, and ignoring me, and making fun of me in school. But, drugs are you kidding me?"

he hung his face down. Unable to speak for a moment. Letting this all sink in. after a moment he spoke, "I'm not on dugs, my friend asked me to bring it for him."

I sighed. I hated this. I really hated doing this. Taking advantage. "Okay look, I'll snake you out of this. This is the first time you've ever done anything this ludicrous!" I sighed again.

His stiff and remote ace softened a bit. He smiled slightly. "Thanks." He said softly, for a moment I saw the big old teddy bear I used to long ago.

**+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

on my way to the lunch room, I saw Rosalie and her cronies. Walking in slow motion as per usual. I was a bit confused when, Tanya, the new member of their group, stick her foot out a little in font of Rosalie. Rosalie didn't even see it. Then, as quickly as I saw it, Rosalie tipped. Face first. She lay on the ground, face flat and arms sprawled. Instead of helping her up, her cronies laughed maliciously at her. Starting of with Tanya. The whole school, with an exception of me, followed suit.

She was on the verge tears. I walked in front of her and extended my hand unthinkingly. She looked at me in surprise. I just waited and cocked my left eyebrow. I saw tears forming in he eyes, as she took it. I shook my head and dragged her to the girls' restroom.

I took a moistened paper towel and gently scrubbed off her tear streaked face. She looked horrible. Even for her. She looks so vulnerable. A state I have never seen he in. after cleaning the crap off of he face, I re-applied some light makeup. She looked good as new.

"Done." I said. She looked at me, blankly. We stood in silence. Soon, the bell for class rang. I left the room, with slight hesitation. Before I left, I swore I heard Rosalie whisper something between the lines of, "I'm sorry".


End file.
